Prince of Hearthglen
The Prince of Hearthglen was the customary title of the ruler of Hearthglen in the years following its annexation by the Kingdom of Lordaeron until their extinction late in the 6th Century. Originally an independent principality, the state was peacably annexed and the rulers allowed to maintain their dignity and their original title in exchange for their oaths of fealty. History Dissolution Period Hearthglen was first settled late in the Dissolution period. The intensely religious nature of the early court of Lordaeron saw a number of nobles leave either of their own volition or in exile for varied moral failings. Many of these aristocrats went to Gilneas, Alterac, or Stromgarde, but a handful travelled West beyond the borders of the Kingdom to found a new state. The first Prince of Hearthglen, Charles the Pagan, took his crown in <1241AD>. He established a state focused on military strength and religious tolerance until his death in <1253AD>, after which his successors consistently eroded the notion of religious tolerance in the Principality. Warring Kingdoms Period Annexation Status within Lordaeron List of Princes House d'Blanc Prince Charles the Pagan Prince Bruce d'Blanc Prince Magnus the Grey (Sextus the Grey) Prince Dietrich d'Blanc Prince Klaus d'Blanc (Cnaeus) House of Wiley Princess Ekaterina the Golden Prince Yakub the Fat Prince Terenas Prince Konrad the Just Prince Yakub the Cruel House of Hearthglen (Original) Prince James of Hearthglen House d'Arevass Princess Lorraine the Noble Prince Hugo King Luke of Lordaeron House of Justinian Prince Johan The House of Hearthglen The House of Hearthglen were the rulers of the Principality from , having taken the title by force in the War of the Prestwich Accord. They are remembered as the royal family that accepted the suzerainty of Lordaeron in <2331AD>, and are now extinct save for a handful of cadet branches. Modern Claimants Tirion Fordring Though not a formal claimant, Tirion Fordring may be considered to be effectively the Prince of Hearthglen. Having been appointed to that region as governor of the principality following the Second War and now ruling it as an independent state, Fordring would have a viable claim if he chose to make one. OOC Notes and Disclaimers The following is from Lantos *I was given permission to use a lot of the fanon Everen has created over the years for a basis for a whole bunch of new fanon I have planned for Lordaeron. The following is originally from Everen *WIP page, obviously. *This is my way of explaining why Hearthglen was referred to as a principality in Blood and Honour. It also makes for an interesting perspective on how and why Hearthglen is the way it is today. It is, however, totally fanon aside from that mention. *If anyone wants to actually go as a claimant, be my guest. *Previous holders may or may not get proper entries at a later date. As it is, there's a broad story writ through the times of their reigns and their epiphets - and the changeover of houses. Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Principality of Hearthglen Category:Titles